Iron Man 2099
Andros Stark, also known as the Iron Man '''of '''2099, is an Iron Man from the future and grandson of the original Iron Man. History Future Andros Stark is from a future where his grandfather, Tony Stark, created Vortex, an artificial intelligence that was supposed to be used for the good of the world, but it infected the computers of S.H.I.E.L.D. and took control of the entire internet. Vortex then judged that humanity was evil and caused the extermination of all human life on Earth. Andros traveled back to the past to prevent this future from happening. Present Day While in the past, he started looking for his grandfather and found him and Pepper Potts. He explained the details that led to his dystopian future and how his own creation created it. He then revealed his true mission to eliminate Stark. He was thrown off of a building, but his Extremis connection to his armor saved him and he fought Andros. Andros was fully willing to sacrifice himself by killing his own grandfather for the sake of his future. He has Iron Man at his mercy, but he was distracted by the police. He took them down without excessive force, allowing Iron Man to escape. To track him, he sought the help of Justin Hammer (who in the future, survives due to cybernetics and becomes the President in the face of the Vortex virus threat). He gives Andros the Iron Man specs to try to track him and leaves, thanking him. When the specs prove to be ineffective, Hammer suggests that he attacks SHIELD (because if SHIELD no longer exists, Vortex wouldn't have any computers to take over). Hammer gives him data on their weapons, defenses, and weaknesses to assist him. Andros thanks "President" Hammer, and leaves again. He attacks SHIELD, crippling their Helicarrier and destroying their best weapons. Iron Man appears to stop him, but Andros vaporizes him. Hawkeye implants the virus inside of Andros's armor, he soon realize that all this is because Tony was trying to save himself by using the virus to stop Andros using the Nanobot virus which is actually the Vortex virus. He travels back in time a short moment to warn Iron Man that the Nanobot Virus was the Vortex virus that was inside that chip. He quickly destroys the arrow, saving Andros. As a result of this change in the timeline, the future is saved for Tony and Andros was erased from existence for this situation in the future. Powers & Abilities Iron Man 2099 Armor/Hyperpulse Mark IX: Andros wears futuristic energy armor that is more powerful that any 21st century armor. His suit gives him the following capabilities: *'Superhuman Strength:' It enhances Andros's strength immensely. The armor can hold up a helicopter without much effort. *'Superhuman Speed:' It is capable of moving at blinding speeds. *'Enhanced Durability: '''The armor can take an extreme amount of damage without being scratched at all. The armor plating is enhanced with an energy field that weakens/vaporizes/dissipates any weapon or attack that tries to strike him. It can easily withstand bullets and the most advanced weapons of the present day with little difficulty. *'Flight:' It has boot jets that enable him to fly through the air at incredible speeds. *'Repulsor Gauntlets:' His gauntlets have the following abilities: **'Ultra-Pulsors': His version of Iron Man's repulsors are a lot more advanced, stronger, and more destructive that the present ones. **'Energy Spheres:' His ultrapulsors can generate an energy ball that can separate into a few cluster energy balls to attack his opponent. It can also knock men unconscious for about 3 minutes. **'Force Field: He can generate a force field out of his own hands and the body of the armor. **'''Recorder Hard-Light Holograms: The suit can generate holographic videos and hard-light holographics pictures through the gauntlets. For example, Andros shows Tony a hard-light hologram recording of his father and Dr. Yinsen talking and Hammer a newspaper hologram of him being the President three times in a row. *'Ultra-Beam:' The version of the unibeam is much stronger than the 21st century Iron Man. One burst at low power can severely cripple the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. It can also destroy many SHIELD flying vehicles in one burst and could completely vaporize the Mark II armor. *'Teleportation:' The armor can teleport himself and others to any place on Earth. His teleportation is similar to the Mandarin's teleportation. *'Time Traveling:' His armor can travel through time. His armor can also scan timelines for any changes that occur within it. *'Sensor Systems:' When he was looking for Tony, he used scanning to find him on the ground. His sensors can even anticipate his enemie's next moves even before they can execute them. *'Extremis 16.5:' Andros says that the Extremis 16.5 operating system is used by everyone in his time. It defends his armor from manipulation of Tony's Extremis power. Andros calls this operating system, "JARVIS". Gallery Iron Man 2099.jpg iron_man_2099_2.jpg Trivia *Iron Man 2099 accomplished what no villain has ever done before, he killed Iron Man. But, he realized that he was the reason that his future is ruined and went back in time to stop himself and spared Iron Man. *Iron Man 2099 is probably based on Spider-Man 2099. Category:Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Deceased Characters